En la espera
by dientesblancos
Summary: Kurt conoce al singular dúo de Warblers, mientras los tres esperan por saber quien se ha quedado con el solo. (Niff/Kurt)


Allí estaba Kurt tras su primera audición con los Warblers.

De verdad quería ese _solo_. Sí, sabía muy bien que era el chico nuevo, pero acababa de dejar su vida entera cantando _Evita _frente a todos, y no había manera de que no hubiera quedado.

Eso no quería decir que los dos chicos sentados junto a él no fueran buenos.

_¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? _

Estaba seguro que el rubio era _Jeff_, Blaine lo había mencionado varias veces en sus conversaciones.  
>Y el otro… <em>¿Nick? <em>¿Rick…? Algo así debía ser.

Wow, de verdad debía comenzar a socializar más con sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Comenzó a mover sus piernas impaciente, mordiendose el labio con fastidio.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto en decidir?

- Siempre son así. - Comento a su lado Jeff, con un suspiro hastiado. - Una vez nos tuvieron dos horas aquí… ¿Puedes creerlo? -

- ¿¡Dos horas!? - Kurt exclamó indignado, y desde el otro lado Nick/Rick dejó salir una risita.

- Lo peor es que luego descubrimos que tardaban tanto porque fueron a comprarse un café y se olvidaron que estábamos aquí esperando. -

- Puedo llegar a matarlos. - Dijo Kurt pasándose una mano por la frente.

- Tu nombre es Kurt… ¿Cierto? - Hablo entonces_ Nick/Rick_, estirando la cabeza para observarlo.  
>- Yo soy Nick, creo que aún no nos habíamos presentado. - Y se acerco a estrecharle la mano.<p>

Bueno, al menos ahora si sabía su nombre.

- ¡Y yo soy Jeff! - Exclamó el rubio, aunque por suerte Kurt eso ya lo sabía.

- Es un placer. - Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Y entonces… - Comenzó Nick, conversacionalmente. -¿Blaine y tu están juntos_ o…_? -

Kurt se puso rojo de inmediato.

- ¿¡Qué!? No, claro que… _somos amigos_… - Trago saliva, y luego un pensamiento rápido paso por su cabeza. - _¿Les dijo algo de mí?_ -

- Pff… - Jeff dejó salir un bufido. - _No_, Anderson nunca nos cuenta los detalles sucios. Pero pasa tanto tiempo contigo que todos hemos estado preguntándonos… -

Kurt volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, y se arregló la corbata de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Entonces estás soltero? - Pregunto Nick.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta, pero el muchacho de cabello oscuro ahora estaba sentado a su lado también, y Kurt se sentía en medio de un _sandwich_.

- Eh… bueno, _sí_. - Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

Mirando hacia abajo, se perdió la mirada cómplice que los otros dos chicos se estaban dando.

- Que extraño, un chico como tu ya debería estar afuera del mercado. - Comentó Jeff.

- ¿…a que te refieres? - Kurt lo observó confundido.

- ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres precioso! - Exclamó el rubio.

Kurt sentía que la cara le ardía.

_¿Estaba escuchando bien? _

- Jeff tiene razón, cualquiera estaría ciego en no verlo. -

No podían estar coqueteandole… _¿Cierto?_

- Ya paren. - Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. Ambos chicos a sus costados le sonreían, y de repente parecían estar aún más pegados a su cuerpo.

- Oye Kurt… ¿Te gustan las películas? - Pregunto Nick.

- Tenemos un boleto extra para una función el sabado, ¿Quieres venir? -

- ¡Y luego podemos ir a comer! -

-_ Ah…ehr…_ -

- ¡No te preocupes, nosotros invitamos! - Dijeron al unísono.

Kurt estaba totalmente confundido, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Bueno, _venía diciendo que debía conocer mejor a sus nuevos compañeros después de todo… _

- Ah, claro…_ ¿Por qué no?_ -

- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Jeff.

- ¡Es una cita! - Añadió Nick.

Y ambos chocaron sus palmas emocionados.

Kurt los miraba completamente estupefacto.

_¿Cita? _

- Oye Kurt, dame tu teléfono así anoto nuestros números. - Dijo Jeff, y Kurt, hecho un robot, se lo paso aún sin registrar lo que pasaba.

- Te encantará la película, es de robots y alienígenas… pero también tiene romance. - Describía Nick, pero Kurt seguía catatónico.

Entonces Blaine abrió la puerta.

- Hey chicos… Nick, Jeff, _felicitaciones_…-

El dúo se levantó entusiasmado, realizando un pequeño festejo, y tras darle la mano a Blaine, partieron del cuarto. Sin embargo, antes de salir, Jeff había volteado hacia Kurt y había echo un claro gesto de_ "llamanos_", para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Blaine se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, pensando que su estado de shock se debía a haber perdido el solo.

_Al diablo con él solo. _Pensó Kurt.

Ahora tenía otros asuntos por los cuales preocuparse.


End file.
